


Take Control

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kisses, Oral Sex, Ravenclaw, Sex, Slytherin, Titjob, Uh this is my first work, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, animagus abilities, consent is so sexy, could be seen as underage but no ages are ever brought up but I’m tagging just in case, i haven’t written smut in years OOF, im sorry, intercourse, laughing during sex, no beta bc I’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Barnaby gathered up his courage, standing up straight. He towered over his girlfriend, looking down at her while he began to remove his robes. Sagen didn’t flinch or back down, returning his stare without hesitation.“I overheard your conversation with Skye.”
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in years so this may be choppy but I tried.   
> It’s also my first time writing smut but I needed more Barnaby content so, uh, enjoy?

Footsteps echoed loudly down the dungeon corridor. The sounds bounced off the walls, booming in volume compared to the silence that was before it.   
It was a sunny afternoon, meaning that besides the source of the footsteps the dungeons were empty. The older students of Hogwarts were visiting Hogsmead and meeting up with friends, while the younger ones were having lunch in the Great Hall or enjoying the weather outside. The two in the dungeons were an exception.   
“B!” A female voice cried out, her voice overtaking the sound of her uneven footsteps. There was no reply to her cry, causing her to call out again. “Barnaby- Why the Hell are you dragging me down here!?”   
Once again there was no response. The footsteps stopped outside the Slytherin common room. A large Slytherin male stood there, looking down at his companion. The female, a ravenclaw, stared back up at him, a puzzled look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the tough-looking male.   
“Transform.”   
“Wha-“   
“Sagen. Transform.”   
The ravenclaw, Sagen Ravine, still looked puzzled, but complied. She quickly transformed into her animagus form, a raven, and flew up into the slytherin’s open hands. He hid her inside his robes before entering the common room. No time was no wasted as he made his way straight to the dorms. Once inside and sure they were alone, the male removed the raven from his robes and went to work on locking the door with a charm.   
“You did it yourself.”   
He looked over his shoulder, green eyes meeting blue. Sagen was back in her human form, watching him. “That’s really impressive, Barnaby.”   
Barnaby Lee just shrugged, turning from the door and setting his wand down when he was done. “I made sure to scribble it down earlier, so I wouldn’t forget.” He gave her a small, sheepish smile. Sagen returned the smile for a second, before suddenly looking stern.   
“Now do you mind explaining why the hell you suddenly yanked me from the Great Hall!?” She put her hands on her hips, an intimidating aura surrounding her. Though she was much smaller than the Slytherin he still found himself shrinking back a little. After years of knowing her Barnaby was fully aware not to underestimate her own strength, nor to be in her way once she was upset. Sagen raised a brow at him, awaiting his answer.   
Barnaby gathered up his courage, standing up straight. He towered over his girlfriend, looking down at her while he began to remove his robes. Sagen didn’t flinch or back down, returning his stare without hesitation.   
“I overheard your conversation with Skye.”   
Sagen’s eyes widened, her cheeks heating up to a dusty pink. “Oh?” She asked, her tongue darting out to lick her lower lip - a nervous habit, as Barnaby learned earlier in their relationship.   
She knew exactly what he was talking about, the conversation having taken place earlier that day. She and Skye Parkin had planned to eat lunch together in the Great Hall, wanting to use the time to catch up now that the quidditch season was over. It was innocent at first, talk about classes and Skye begging Sagen to tutor her again. After awhile it turned into talk of dating. Skye had stated that she had no time for any thoughts of that, declaring that quidditch was her only true love and a partner would only negatively affect her performance. Sagen thought differently, explaining that she played harder when she knew her boyfriend was watching, wanting nothing more than to impress him. The other ravenclaw just rolled her eyes, before nonchalantly asking about the physical portion of their relationship. Sagen’s face heated up and she immediately avoided eye contact with her friend. It wasn’t a secret that her and Barnaby had taken their relationship to that level, they had been dating for over two years now and the ravenclaw was never shying away from PDA. But actually talking about it made her turn bright red. She muttered some details, before quietly complaining about one aspect: Barnaby always being way too gentle and always giving her control. She liked being in control, she wouldn’t lie, but sometimes she just wanted to lie back and be told what to do. She was strong enough to handle it, and Skye probably knew better than anyone that her stamina was top notch. Skye has remained silent, and when Sagen finally looked back at her she realized that her friend wasn’t looking at her, but instead behind her. Before Sagen could turn around to look a large hand shot out from behind her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off of the bench. She realized once she was up that it was her boyfriend, but before she could say anything he had begun to drag her down to the dungeons.  
And here they were now.   
Barnaby had successfully removed his robes, tossing them over onto his bed. He wore his usual uniform, his unbottoned shirt, sweater, and sloppily knotted tie. He hadn’t said a word since his last statement, and just continued to gaze at Sagen.   
The ravenclaws face was red by then, her blue eyes narrowed. She still had her robes on, her long brunette hair tucked into the hood. Once she realized that Barnaby wasn’t going to say anything more until she did, she cleared her throat and finally broke eye contact. “How much?” She asked, refusing to look back up at him.   
Barnaby reached out, grabbing onto the bottom of Sagen’s face. He turned her head around to face him, watching as her eyes slowly flicked back up to look at him. “Enough,” was all he answered, leaning down suddenly to press a kiss to her full lips. The kiss was firm yet chaste, lasting only a few seconds. Barnaby pulled away and looked down at Sagen. Her face was red, blue eyes hooded yet still containing a curious glint. He could tell she wanted to ask more, but took the initiative instead. With a quick movement he had scooped Sagen up, walking her over and dropping her onto his bed. She had little time to react before her graceless fall, failing to at least sit up before her boyfriend’s large figure kneeled over her. She was able to at least prop herself up on her elbows before being attacked with another kiss. Barnaby wasted no time with this one, immediately licking at Sagen’s lips and invading her mouth when she gasped. She was helpless in this position, her hands gripping the unmade bed beneath her. She wanted so bad to grab onto the slythrin but knew that if she moved her arms she would fall back down. All she could do was let out small moans, growing louder in volume once Barnaby started to undo her robes. He finally untangled her from her large robes right as the need for oxygen began to burn at their lungs. He pulled back, looking down at what he was working with below him. Sagen’s chest rose from every labored breath, her eyes hooded and cloudy, lips parted and bruised. Barnaby felt his composure soften a bit when he saw her staring at him, completely vulnerable and accepting, he was so lucky to have her. He quickly looked away from her face, knowing that he would lose the courage to keep his role if he stared too long, and instead moved down to her body. She dressed casually, an old house pride sweater and her normal uniform skirt. He silently thanked Merlin that she decided not to bind today and instead wore a normal bra - he wouldn’t say it out loud, already aware that the ravenclaw was self conscious about her larger-than-average bust size, but he loved when she went natural.   
He must have been staring for longer than he thought because the female under him started to squirm, either from embarrassment of being stared at for so long, or because she was impatient and wanted to progress. He shushed her while his hands slowly traced over her curves before resting at the bottom of her sweater. He looked back at her face before giving a gentle tug, wanting the green light before continuing.   
“Please,” Sagen breathed, adjusting herself enough to help with removing her sweater. She shivered as she was left only in her bra, skirt, and knee highs, her pale skin breaking out in small goosebumps. Barnaby groaned at the sight, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips while his large, warm hands moved across her toned stomach and up to her breasts. He moved to press open mouth kisses to her neck as he kneaded the mounds, Sagen’s soft gasps and moans sounding like music to his ears. His kisses continued to move down and his hands slid back to his girlfriend’s back, working to unclasp her bra. He pressed one last chaste kiss to the center of her chest before pulling back once again to fully remove her bra. The piece of clothing was tossed to the side with her robes and sweater as the slytherin gazed at the naked torso beneath him. His hands went back to her breasts, mentally noting how they didn’t fully fit into his large hands. He slowly pushed them together, his gaze lingering at the meeting point as he pushed a thumb in between her cleavage.   
Sagen had her head turned, eyes staring at the bedpost, too embarrassed to watch her boyfriend play with her chest. She didn’t mind it, she knew she was quite sensitive in the area, but it was very uncommon. Barnaby sensed her hesitation and paused his actions.   
“Are you okay?” He asked softly, his stern act dropping. He removed his hands from her chest and instead chose to cup her left cheek in his hand. His thumb rubbed gently along her scars, a caring habit that had formed early on in their relationship.   
Sagen signed, nuzzling into his palm. “I am,” she replied, turning her head to press a kiss to his palm, “just a bit embarrassed. But I don’t dislike it. But-“   
Barnaby put his thumb over her lips, shushing her. His face was back to the stern, tough look he had at the start. “No more ‘buts’,” he said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He quickly contained it, moving his thumb to gently pull down on Sagen’s bottom lip. “You wanted me to take charge, so I’m in charge. As long as I have your consent, that is.”  
“Oh Merlin, yes. Please, yes,” Sagen breathed out, practically melting into Barnaby’s bed.   
The slytherin grinned, moving his attention and hands back to her breasts. He lightly teased one of her nipples while he leaned down to take the other in his mouth. Sagen was putty in his hands as he sucked on the bud, lightly nipping at it every now and then. He would lightly pinch her other bud, making her back arch up, her hands grabbing at his hair, running her painted fingers through his messy, brunette hair. Barnaby pulled away with an over exaggerated pop and licked a line in the area between the two mounds. He pressed kisses to her neck, chin, and jaw before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.   
“There’s something I wanna try,” he mummered, his hands moving down to hold her waist. “Sit up for me, okay?” He pulled away, giving his girlfriend room to sit up. Sagen slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, watching as Barnaby took the time to remove his sweater and shirt. Always memorized by his muscles as he moved, flexing as he removed the upper layers of clothing. Her eyes darted down to his lower half, sucking in a breath as she saw the bulge straining against his pants. She felt a weird sense of pride in her chest as she silently noted that he was already so turned on just from playing with her, no attention to his body what-so-ever. Her mouth went dry as she watched his hands move down to his fly, an involuntary whine escaping her as he paused at the zipper.   
Barnaby chuckled as she looked down at the ravenclaw. She was looking at him like a child at Honeydukes. “Hey,” he said quietly, his voice shaking her out of her trance. Her blue eyes darted up, staring into his green ones. “My eyes are up here,” a smile tugging at his lips again as Sagen rolled her eyes. He went back to undoing his fly and swiftly tugged his pants and boxers down just enough for his dick to pop out. He sighed as the pressure was released off of his lower half before turning his attention back to Sagen. He felt himself grow impossibly harder as she looked up at him with hungry eyes. Her lips were parted and bruised from kisses, her nipples pointed from the excessive attention from earlier, and pink patches covering her skin from how much she was blushing. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and pressed a sloppy, open mouth kiss to Sagen’s lips, which she wasted no time in complying. She reached out and grabbed onto Barnaby’s dick, giving quick, firm strokes. He groaned into her mouth, his hips bucking at the sudden sensation. He was tempted to let her continue until her thumb ran across the weeping tip and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He pulled away and gently tugged away Sagen’s wrist from his member, her eyes darting up to look at him from beneath her thick lashes. She waited for him to speak, curious for what he had planned.   
“Did you want to play the silent game?” Sagen asked after silence settled around them. “That’s a mood killer.”   
“No.” It was Barnaby’s turn to roll his eyes, but still shot a smile down to her. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed by what he was about to request. “I, uh, wanted to try something different.” Sagen hummed, waiting for him to elaborate. “Ah, um....” He knew it was stupid to be so nervous, the worst she would say is no. “....titjob?”   
Barnaby watched as Sagen processed his request, her expressions changing from confusion to understanding to accepting. She looked up properly, giving him her usual crooked smile. “I thought you’d never ask.” In a swift movement suited for the quidditch chaser Sagen pulled the larger male onto the bed (an easy feat since he immediately tripped forward because of his half-on pants) before sliding off and falling to her knees. She winced slightly as she hit the cold, dungeon floor and Barnaby mindlessly tossed her the pillow from his bed. She shot him another smile as she caught it, repositioning herself so that she was kneeling on the pillow. She uses her left hand to give him a few pumps to return him to full hardness as he had gone a bit soft during the pause of their actions due to embarrassment. Once Barnaby Jr was standing large and proud Sagen shifted her weight, trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing. Sure, she’s done research on different things to try during intercourse, she was a ravenclaw after all, but reading and doing were two completely different things. After a few failed attempts at getting her breasts up and around Barnaby’s dick, learning quite fast that she would have to awkwardly lean over his thighs and press her forearms together to keep herself in position. She could tell that her body would grow tired sooner rather than later in this position, but it was worth it as she felt Barnaby place one of his large hands on the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her long locks. She could feel him twitch below her, forcing himself to stay still, wanting Sagen to decide what she was comfortable with. He had almost expected her to back up and quit by the way she seemed to tense up after getting in the position she was in; it was a total shock and surprise for him when he felt her tongue give the head of his dick a few kitten licks.   
“Oh, fuck-“ He moaned, his grip tightening as Sagen opened her mouth and took him in as far as she could. He felt her press her arms tighter together, adding more pressure to where he was enveloped between her soft mounds. He tilted his head back, eyes closing as Sagen began to bob her head.   
As predicted, Sagen’s muscles began to grow tired, aching for a break. She pulled off of Barnaby with a loud ‘pop’, licking a stripe from where her tits rested and up to the head, dipping her tongue into the slit (something she learned he loved from earlier blowjobs), before pulling away and looking up at Barnaby. At the pause of motion Barnaby opened his eyes, tilting his head back forward to look down at his girlfriend. She smiled up at him and he returned it as best as he could through his lust clouded brain.   
“You okay?” He asked, moving his hand from her hair and back down to her cheek, wiping away the spit that had accumulated.   
She hummed, sucking his thumb into her mouth. He laughed as she gave it a quick suck before pulling his hand away. “My muscles are tired,” she admitted, her voice hoarse.  
“Do you wanna stop?”   
Sagen shook her head, winking up at him. “Fuck my mouth,” she leaned down opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out. Barnaby could have sworn he was hit with the killing curse and gone to heaven. He could’ve blown his load there at the image of his girlfriend on her knees, mouth open, looking up at him with trust and adoration. He put his hand back into her hair, his grip light yet firm. He carefully pushed his hips up slowly, testing the waters. He moaned softly at the sensation at moving between Sagen’s soft tits and up into her warm, wet mouth. His thrusts became faster and more solid, yet still careful not to push his girlfriend too far. He tilted his head back, groaning, occasionally breathing out praises and swears. His thrusts became more sporadic as the pressure in his gut reached its breaking point.   
“Sagen, I’m gonna-“ Before he could finish his warning the pressure burst. Sagen pulled back just in time as he came, the first white rope landing right on her lips. The last few landing on her breasts, painting them white. Barnaby dropped his hand from her head as Sagen licked her lips, immediately cringing at the taste of spunk. She slowly stood up, walking over to reach for her robes, using them to wipe down the mess Barnaby left on her. He watched her, mind still cloudy, green eyes trailing the large, branching scar on her back. He followed it down until it disappeared under her skirt, appearing on her upper thigh until disappearing beneath her sock. In his post-orgasmic haze he noted that Sagen was still wearing way too much clothing, and he was as well with his pants tangled around his thighs. He clumsily slid them off the rest of the way, leaving him bare, before standing up and walking to the ravenclaw. He grabbed her from behind, enveloping her into a hug, nestling soft kisses onto the top of her head.   
“You’re amazing,” he breathed, hands moving to lay flat against her stomach, “thank you.”   
Sagen released her robes, placing her smaller hands onto Barnaby’s, placing her fingers between his. “Anything for you, B,” she replied, voice small and hoarse. She sighed, leaning tilting her head to the side as Barnaby trailed his mouth down, placing light kisses against her hair.   
“Let me return the favor.” Without waiting for an answer he lifted her up for the second time that day, but this time he sat her on his bed gently. He rolled her over onto her back, immediately pressing kisses to her neck as his hands reached down to remove her skirt. Sagen whined as he reached the hem of her panties, they were practically soaked from how good she felt. The cold air hit her lower region as Barnaby pulled over her panties (as well as her socks), tossing them into the pile of discarded clothing. She rolled her eyes playfully as she watched him take a moment to soak in the sight of her cunt, wet and wanting for his attention. “You’re beautiful,” he mummered and before she could even think of a response he dove in, pushing her thighs apart with his hands. She gasped as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her lower lips, licking firmly along them. He continued pressing sloppy kisses against her pussy, before back tracking and moving back to her thighs. He nipped lightly on her right thigh, sucking the fat into his mouth. He released her, licking to soothe the mark that was forming. Sagen whined at the loss of his warm mouth on her, trying to press her thighs together to force him back towards her. She felt him chuckle against her thigh before sucking another mark onto her. “Someone’s impatient.”   
“If you don’t hurry up and eat me out I’ll go sit on McNully’s face while he’s commentating,” she threatened, raising up to sit on her elbows. She looked down at Barnaby, who was gazing up at her while sucking yet another mark onto her. He released her thigh from his mouth, before suddenly shoving her legs up. Sagen yelped as she was folded in half, her arms failing her as her head hit the mattress below her.   
“Hold these?” Barnaby asked, squeezing her legs. Sagen hooked her arms behind her knees and he let go, moving his fingers over her pussy, sliding over her slit and collecting her slick on his fingers. He maintained eye contact as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean. “I think someone forgot what was going on this time, and for once it’s not me.” He watched as her face heated up, turning to the side to avoid eye contact. He barley heard her as she muttered ‘sorry’ but chose to move past the situation. After all, there was a delicious meal in front of him, and he was hungry. He repositioned himself between her open legs, using his thumbs to pull open her lips. He felt her tremble lightly as dipped his tongue into her, lightly fucking into her before drawing back to lick up to her clit. He sucked in the bud into his mouth, Sagen moaning loudly in response. He moved his hands to move back to her thighs, keeping her still as she tried to rock up against his face. He continued to eat her out, moving one of his hands to press a finger into her.   
“Fuck, Barnaby!” She whined, voice breaking. She dug her black nails into her legs, hissing slightly at the sting. “Please, more, please,” she cried out as he added another finger. The burn of his thick fingers was easily washed away by the pleasure of him rubbing his tongue against her clit. He curled his fingers inside of her, scissoring them before adding a third. The pressure in Sagen’s gut was close to breaking, her grip on her legs faltering. All it took was Barnaby curling his fingers, hitting the perfect spot, and him sucking on her bud to make her reach her breaking point. Her body tensed as she cried out what seemed to be Barnaby’s name and a mixture of broken sobs. Barnaby released his grip on her thigh, letting Sagen arch her back off the bed while she let go of her legs. His fingers stilled inside her, feeling her muscles clench and unclench around him while his licked up her juices. When Sagen’s high ended and she became limp was when he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his sheets. He pressed a kiss right under her navel as he slowly rose up to lay beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her thing waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Sagen turned her head to the side so that Barnaby could only kiss the corner of her mouth.   
“Gross,” she laughed as he trailed kisses across her cheek and up to her ear. “Brush your teeth and maybe then I’ll let you lick the inside of my mouth or whatever.”   
Barnaby chuckled, brushing Sagen’s sweaty bangs so that they rested correctly on her forehead. “What if I just want a kiss?”   
Sagen hummed, turning her head back to face him. “I thought you were the one in control? Shouldn’t you be calling the shots?”   
“Oh, right,” he laughed, leaving forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, turning her body so she was fully facing him. She swung her leg over his hip, pressing herself closer to him. She slowly grinded against him as the kisses grew deeper and more passionate. She groaned as she felt his hardened dick against her stomach, weeping against her skin.   
“Do you need some help with this?” She asked as she broke their kiss, one hand reaching down to grab his cock.   
He mouthed at her neck, rocking his hips up into her hand. “Please.”   
“How do you want me?”   
“Just stay right there, you’re perfect.” He mummered, rolling Sagen back over so she was on her back and leaning up so he was kneeling over her. He quickly grabbed the other pillow on the bed and lifted the ravenclaw’s hips to place it under her. Sagen wrapped her legs around Barnaby’s waist, heels digging into his back. She loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulder, gently tugging him down for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing like their earlier, messy ones. The slythrin took this time to grab his dick, stroking it a few times to slick himself up with precum before angling himself to press against his girlfriend’s entrance. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, rubbing himself against her wetness. “Are you ready?” He asked, voice breathy.   
“‘m always for you,” she replied, tilting her head up to kiss his nose. She gasped as she felt him push inside, breaching her inner walls. She felt like she was going to burst from fullness when he was finally fully sheathed inside her, a soft groan coming from his chest. He repositioned his hands so that one rested on her hip to keep her in place and the other on her pussy, right above where they were joined. He gave a gentle, resting thrust, making sure she was comfortable and ready. When a Sagen showed no discomfort he began his rhythm, slow at first before gradually speeding up. He moved his thumb to rub against her clit with every thrust, winning breathy moans from her.   
The room was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and wanting moans, every now and then a whisper of adoration. Sagen pulled Barnaby back down so that she could kiss him, whining into his mouth and she felt herself reaching her end once again. She tightened her legs around him, trying to pull him closer.   
A few more thrusts and she was pushed over the edge. She broke the kiss with a cry, her body tensing from her second orgasm. Barnaby stilled his thumb, moving it away from her oversensitive cunt. He groaned lowly as he felt her squeeze around him, becoming even tighter. He gave a few more sparatic thrusts before stilling, emptying himself inside her. Sagen arched her back, blue eyes rolling back into her skull as she felt him shoot is load inside her, burning hot inside her.   
She felt sweaty and gross when Barnaby pulled his softening cock out of her, but overall relaxed and blissful. She was a mess, but she didn’t care as she felt Barnaby slide beside her, turning her gently so she rested with her back to him, spooning her.   
“I love you,” he mummered into her ear, giving her a soft kiss.   
“I love you, too,” she replied, pushing herself closer to him before shutting her eyes, the couple dozing off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Barnaby had to sneak Sagen out of the dorms after their nap,,,   
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
